


Смерти нет

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Последняя битва состоялась, и в ней не было победителей.Кроули остался один, и впереди - вечность.Смерти нет.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Смерти нет

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст может читаться и с открытым концом, читатель волен выбирать финал и судьбу героев.
> 
> 2\. Работа написана на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019 на вот этот арт "Empry Spaces" автора Thomas Earl http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217214061.htm?oam#more2

Он кружит над сожженной землей, высматривая тени среди руин. Снова набирает высоту в багряном мареве и бросает последний взгляд на мертвый город.

Он уже был здесь. Вчера. Или тысячу лет назад. Он плохо различает, что было вчера, а что в прошлом году. Но он помнит, кого должен найти, и поэтому все еще вглядывается в тлеющий скелет улиц и набережных, вслушивается в треск непогасших костров и не перестает надеяться, что этот город его когда-нибудь отпустит.

Он складывает крылья и пикирует вниз, к раскаленным обломкам асфальта и кирпича. Озирается по сторонам и втягивает полные легкие перегретого воздуха. Здесь, как и повсюду, пахнет лишь смертью: железом и радиацией. И никого нет.

Он пробирается вперед, ступая по острым камням и кускам плит. Иногда останавливается и, задирая голову, смотрит в красную высь, и хочет позвать того, кого ищет, и силится вспомнить имя, и ничего не получается.

Он не знает, как долго уже ходит здесь, когда усталость вдруг берет свое. Тогда он забирается вглубь развалин, заставляет землю остыть и скидывает с плеч мешок, который всегда носит с собой.

Он бросает мешок наземь, ложится и наконец кладет голову на теплое и бесформенное.

Щеку царапает, и он закрывает глаза.

***

— Я боюсь этих снов, Азирафаэль.

— Боишься, что они окажутся явью?

Кроули задумывается. Он ведь на самом деле не знает, что страшней. И отвечает наобум, как есть:

— Что однажды я не проснусь. И останусь там — навсегда.

Азирафаэль качает головой. Улыбается — и в его синих глазах отражаются те Небеса, которые не ищут сражений и отмщения. Небеса, которые любят: эту планету, этот неидеальный мир, солнце, людей и даже его, Кроули.

— Ты выберешься, — обещает Азирафаэль.

Кроули не хочет спорить. Он знает, что оттуда — не выбраться. Что это и есть Ад, настоящий.

И все равно дает себе слово: он никогда не забудет.

Даже если небо упадет на Землю.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, Кроули.

***

Его будит утробный гул.

Он вскакивает, распускает крылья и готовится защищаться — или напасть первым. Никого не видит. Закидывает мешок за спину и выбирается наружу. Прячется за стеной из металла, сплавленного с камнем, и всматривается ввысь.

Вдалеке за багровой мглой вспыхивают молнии, и раскаты грома слышатся все ближе, и воздух опять насыщается смертью. Смерть эта ищет его, он чувствует ее кожей, а больше он ничего не чувствует.

Он ведь даже не знает, кто победил. Или не помнит.

Он пытается понять, откуда пришел вчера, и не может, и просто идет по все еще тлеющей земле туда, где нет молний. И торопится, и спешит, и взмывает вверх, в расчерченное молниями небо, — в то, что раньше было небом. На мгновение он думает, так ли это плохо — умереть, и когда его опаляет огонь, вспоминает, что знает дорогу Вниз.

Это в его природе.

Его собственная сила впечатывает его в землю — в то, что прячется под Землей, даже под мертвой, сожженной — и он долго не может прийти в себя и подняться. Его обступают тени. Сгорбленные, скорчившиеся, угольно-черные, они скалятся и смеются.

— Я его знаю, это же…

— … покажи, что там у тебя в мешке?

Он вонзает клыки в горло тому, кто оказывается ближе всех.

После этого его наконец оставляют в покое.

Он уходит по тропе между двух кипящих рек и думает только о том, когда в следующий раз сможет выбраться Наверх, то есть на Землю. В свой мертвый город. Он должен найти того, чье имя уже не помнит. Зато он все еще помнит лицо и, если хорошо постараться, вспомнит и его голос, и этого хватит, в этот раз он успеет, найдет и закроет собой…

Мысли путаются, и его снова одолевает усталость. Он устраивается между двух больших валунов, кладет свой мешок под голову. Щеку и шею привычно царапает, но он так же привычно успокаивается и мгновенно засыпает.

***

— В последней битве не будет победителей.

В ответ Азирафаэль лишь качает головой.

— Тебе опять снился этот сон?

Кроули кивает.

Азирафаэль садится рядом и обнимает за плечи.

— Это же всего лишь кошмар.

Внутри у Кроули теплеет, и на мгновение он почти верит, что Азирафаэль прав. Что Армагеддона не будет, что мир не обречен, что у них обоих впереди целая вечность. За окном — пронизывающий ветер с Темзы, морось на тропинках в Сент-Джеймсском парке и солнце на перламутровом небе. За окном — люди, которые смеются и верят ранней весне, и не верят в конец света, и в милосердие приговоривших их к смерти Небес тоже не верят.

— Я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось, — в который раз обещает ему Азирафаэль.

Кроули берет его за руку. Очень не хочется рушить этот момент и говорить о том, чего он боится больше всего на свете.

— Если мы все-таки ошиблись, — начинает он, — я хочу умереть вместе с тобой.

***

Умереть вместе, думает он, когда просыпается. Так вот как это звучит. Вместе. Умереть.

Вот почему он всегда возвращается в тот мертвый город, вот почему ищет и никогда не находит, и уже не найдет, и когда он это наконец понимает, его глаза вдруг заволакивает багряной рябью и дымом.

Он помнит так много. Помнит, как сверкают молнии, и как горит земля, как рушатся горы и испаряются океаны, помнит, как в одночасье погибает человечество и все, что не бессмертно, и как погибает бессмертное.

Он все еще помнит лицо и не может вспомнить имя.

Он думает, что если сможет заставить себя заснуть, то когда-нибудь вспомнит. Рука его снова мнет мешок, и в ладонь врезается что-то острое и колючее. Он переворачивает мешок другой стороной и ложится на него грудью, и его снова наполняет тепло, и он падает в тишину.

***

— … я хочу, чтобы ты выжил.

— Но я не хочу. Не такой ценой, Азирафаэль. Потому что я не боюсь умереть, — Кроули кажется, что его выворачивает наизнанку, прежде чем он находит в себе силы договорить фразу до конца. — Я боюсь забыть тебя.

— Ты вспомнишь. И снова станешь собой. Даже если случится непоправимое. Даже если Господь на самом деле позволит этому миру погибнуть. Помнишь, что говорят человеческие ученые о Большом Взрыве? Может, это не прошлое, а будущее? Пройдут миллионы лет, и у людей будет другой мир, лучший, свой, принадлежащий только им самим. Мир, в котором силы Небес и Ада будут лишь легендами.

— Не миллионы. Большой Взрыв? Ты серьезно? Это тринадцать миллиардов лет, Азирафаэль.

Тот не успевает ответить, а Кроули продолжает и ему кажется, будто сейчас он зачитывает приговор: себе и Вселенной.

— Тринадцать миллиардов лет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ждал этого лучшего мира так долго? И зачем? Зачем мне этот лучший мир, где не будет тебя? Лучше смерть, чем это.

— Смерти нет, Кроули.

— Что?

— Смерти нет. И я навсегда останусь с тобой.

***

Он просыпается с этой фразой, застрявшей в голове. Повторяет про себя, повторяет вслух.

Он все равно ничего не помнит.

Он хватает мешок, прижимает его к груди, снова смеется, плачет и надрывает ткань, и белое ангельское перо, вырвавшись на свободу, взмывает вверх.

Он смотрит в красное марево над головой и пытается представить, что такое миллиард лет.


End file.
